1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technology for door unlocking, and more particularly to a method for unlocking doors, a method for renting assets and a system with voice modulation thereof.
2. Related Art
With the progress of economy and development of industries, people are more and more concern about the quality of residential décor and facilities. On the other aspect, modern people emphasize quality of life and personal life privacy. The safety of living environment, the atmosphere taste therefore becomes the critical assessment items by people. Doors are the first view of the residential places. They are also isolating facilities of the channel between each room. Thus, a well-designed door plays the character to increase the residential quality of life.
So far, doors of common families or institutions adopt mechanical door locks, which use keys to drive the bolts. This kind of door generally needs a physical key to unlock it. If the key is lost, the lock may not be opened. Also, the conventional mechanical door lock is easy to break by scoundrels. It performs poorly in security access control. Although, currently there are combination locks, electrical locks, and so on for security protection, they are still limited for the effect of thief prevention, and the unlock process is also more complicated. Besides, as far as security is concerned, the password of the combination lock can be stolen by video camera, the unlock command of the electrical lock may also be stolen by a password capture machine or a copy machine.
Thus, a biometric lock is adopted by users, such as a voiceprint lock. The voiceprint lock is mainly to capture the characteristics of the voice of users to perform identification verification. This application has flaws as follow:
1. A person's voice is changeable due to physical conditions, age, emotion and so on;
2. Different microphones or channels may affect the identifications
3. Environment noises may intervene the identifications
4. Voiceprint may be difficult to be fetched if multiple people's speaking is mixed.
Obviously, methods mentioned above cannot offer secure control of door access.